bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nighteye Squad vs. Himiko Toga
Nighteye Squad vs. Himiko Toga and Jin Bubaigawara is a battle fought between Sir Nighteye's group including Eraser Head, Rock Lock and Izuku Midoriya against temporary Yakuza members Himiko Toga and Twice during the Shie Hassaikai Raid. Mimic provides support for the villains during the fight by manipulating the terrain with his Quirk. Prologue Mimic forces the walls around Nighteye Squad to close in as the team traverses the underground labyrinth. Rock Lock uses his Lock Down Quirk to keep a stable area around them. Mimic attacks by warping the wall toward Rock Lock and Izuku uses a Shoot Style Smash to protect him. Eraser Head worries that he won't ever be able to spot Mimic inside the wall to erase the villain's Mimicry Quirk. He surmises that Mimic must be looking at them through the wall since he's using such precise attacks. In reality, Mimic is struggling to stop the heroes due to the massive strain being put on his Quirk. He can't push his own body enough to completely crush them and decides to lead the heroes toward reinforcements instead. Mimic opens up the passageway before warping the path again with sudden attacks from the roof. He successfully splits up the hero squad into three sections: Sir Nighteye and the Police, Eraser Head and Deku, and then Rock Lock alone. Battle The heroes are confused by that sudden change in Mimic's strategy, so Sir Nighteye communicates to others through the walls to be careful for any eventuality that the enemy may have prepared. As soon as he finishes warn the others, Himiko Toga suddenly appears behind Rock Lock to stab him. The Lock Hero notices her at the last second and manages to stop the knife with his hand. The knife pierces his hand, but without wasting time with the pain, Rock Lock uses his Lock Down Quirk to lock the weapon in place, making Himiko lose her balance. Rock Lock recognizes Himiko from the League of Villains and uses the opening he created to counterattack. He lands a clean blow, but he is surprised to see that the "Himiko" that attacked him was actually turns out to be one of Twice's doubles. The real Himiko grabs him from behind, reminds him that she's a Yakuza now and stabs him until he bleeds out unconscious. Aizawa notices the noise from the other side of the wall and Deku activates One For All: Full Cowl, kicks through the wall and approaches the scene with Eraser Head. They see two Rock Locks, one bleeding on the ground and another one without injures near to the first one. The woundless Rock Lock claims an imposter appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Eraser Head inspects the body while Rock Lock checks on Izuku. Shota notices the knife wounds on the "impostor" and realizes that the Rock Lock on the ground is the real one right at the moment when the fake one gets close enough to Deku and pulls out a knife on him. Eraser Head remembers that the League of Villains is actually working with the Shie Hassaikai, and activates his Erasure on the fake Rock Lock, dissolving Himiko Toga's disguise. Izuku is surprised to see Himiko Toga while Himiko is flattered that Izuku remembered her name, happy that they have met again, and tries to stab him. Eraser Head pulls her away using his Capturing Weapon. Himiko swiftly rolls herself in the scarf to close the distance quickly and stabs Aizawa in the shoulder before escaping the binds completely. Before Deku and Eraser Head can act, Mimic creates a wall to close her off from the heroes. Aizawa is surprised to see the League of Villains working with the Shie Hassaikai and Izuku realizes it was actually Himiko he was fighting during the Provisional Hero License Exam. Meanwhile on Sir Nighteye's side, Twice ambushes his group with a clone of Kendo Rappa, proclaiming that he feels disappointed to have to face a "normal businessman". He orders Rappa's clone to attack, who rushes Nighteye and the Police with a barrage of bullet punches. Impassive, Sir Nighteye easily predicts the clone's movements, evades them, and swiftly counters the clone with a tripping kick. The clone grazes Sir Nighteye, tearing his clothes. In response, Sir Nighteye sends the clone flying into the wall using several Hyper-Density Seals, which surprises Twice along with the Police Force members. Sir Nighteye proudly boasts he's quite agile for his size and admits he's surprised to see the peerless League of Villains working with Yakuza. The clone disintegrates and Twice is absolutely stunned by this outcome. He claims the Yakuza are useless right before having his mask blown in half by another one of Sir Nighteye's projectiles. Twice quickly retreats and Mimic creates a wall to stop the heroes from pursuing him. Aftermath Twice quickly starts to panic and yells at Mimic for almost crushing him with the wall. His personalities start to split apart until Himiko appears and wraps his head back up with a cloth. She understands that it's painful to work with the Yakuza after what Overhaul did to Big Sis Magne. Himiko eyes Mimic in the wall and state that their hard work is for nothing if they're working with the useless Yakuza. Himiko and Twice recall their meeting with Tomura, where he asked them to this for the sake of the League of Villains. Tomura believed in them, and in response, they will act freely as the League of Villains is meant to. They act on their own accord and insult Mimic and the Yakuza boss, driving Overhaul's manager crazy. Mimic unleashes his rage by warping the underground cave in a chaotic fashion. Himiko and Twice ask that the heroes play nice for now. References Site Navigation Category:Mirai Sasaki Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Ken Takagi Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles Category:Joi Irinaka Battles